<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waking Up The Countryside by Absolute_Fool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952799">Waking Up The Countryside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolute_Fool/pseuds/Absolute_Fool'>Absolute_Fool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merrily We Roll Along - Sondheim/Furth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mary Flynn has rights........, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Sorry for the crack shipping but i'm playing with very little cards, a bit of fluff too honestly, angsty, idk man, uhhhhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:08:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolute_Fool/pseuds/Absolute_Fool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After one of Charley's many hijinks goes wrong, Mary and Charley's friendship is tested after they get stuck out in a cruddy motel in the middle of nowhere.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charley Kringas/Ted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"don't touch me." Charley said. He hadn't even been looking at Mary as she reached her arm over to give him a pat on the shoulder, but as if he could sense it, he snapped at her, turning around and grabbing her hand. It was gentle, he wasn't trying to hurt her. But his fingers gripped for an extra  second too long, Mary had to yank her hand away and return it to the wheel.</p><p>They were halfway from Pittsburgh to Philadelphia. Mary hated rural pennsylvania, she'd spent her summers here as a child, with her sisters. An endless cycle of going to mass with Grandma and the spinster aunt, and sitting on the porch, waiting for daddy and mommy to pull up and bring her back to the city, even if it meant school. It was empty here.</p><p>"That was rude, I'm sorry." Charley mumbled.</p><p>"Well, I prefer you to be awake." She said, "I like talking."</p><p>"I'm sorry about that too. They gave me enough valium to kill an elephant." Charley adjusted in his seat, "How much am I going to owe you for gas?"</p><p>Mary looked down, "I'll have to calculate it when I get home."</p><p>"Remind me to write you a check." Charley said, "This is a very grateful favor."</p><p>Mary nodded, focusing back onto the road. The only bad thing about being in the car with charley, is that she couldn't slip into her own thoughts.</p><p> She was the spinster aunt now. That's what her nephews would think soon enough. At least she didn't live with her mother. Or in the countryside. And she still tried, a spinster doesn't try.</p><p>"Are you ever going to explain to me why you were in pittsburgh?" Mary said.</p><p>Charley shifted again, turning an looking out the window, "I'll buy you a carwash too." He said.</p><p>"Focus, charley." Mary said, glancing out her own window for a half second. The car wasn't THAT dirty, nothing a rain storm couldn't fix. Well, maybe not city rain.</p><p>"What?" Charley said, "You've never blacked out and come to in a Pittsburgh urgent care center?"</p><p>"Be serious." Mary grumbled, "I had to take work off for this."</p><p>"What did you tell them?" </p><p>They finally came across another car. Old. Red. License plate so dusty she couldn't read it. Driving 15 under the speed limit. It felt great not to be the worst on the road.</p><p>"That my idiot baby brother got stuck in pittsburgh." Mary said.</p><p>"I'm older than you."</p><p>The driver in front slowed down a little bit more. Mary stepped on the gas. She was now only a few feet away. They sped up, but only a bit. Mary kept at it. This was thrilling.<br/>
They sped up one last time, almost normal. Mary followed. Charley opened his mouth to say something. The car in front revved it's engine. Mary considered doing the same. Charley grabbed onto the arm rest, digging his fingers into it like it was going to fly away.</p><p>Rear ending a bunch of college students in one of their dad's car was not what Mary wanted her Wednesday to be.</p><p>This blonde thing, long hair that went down to her waist, flared jeans, and a shirt that all but screamed for sleeves, was tearfully, digging through her purse.</p><p>"My- my dad gave me this- this is his secondary car. Under the promise that I wouldn't--"</p><p>"Is it insured?" Mary said, "That's all I need to know."</p><p>"I wasn't even driving-" she blabbered out.</p><p>"I think I have cash, if you don't want to share your insurance." Mary said, "Then we can just put it behind us."</p><p>"I wasn't- I wasn't-" she wiped her eyes.</p><p>Mary wanted to hit her. But an assault charge wasn't worth the hassle.</p><p>Charley, however, was leaned up against Mary's car, rolling his eyes at every word that came out of anyone's mouth. One of the other college students, a thin haired bespectacled kid with eyes that could melt concrete, was standing a few feet away, smoking a cigarette like it was his lifeline, glaring him down.</p><p> Charley grumbled, stepped over to Mary, and put a hand out for the girl to shake.</p><p>"Sweetheart, listen." Charley said, using a condescending almost nasally tone, his 'dad voice', "Her car is worse off than yours. We'll give you cash, no insurance needed. You go get your bumper fixed, you say that you came back from class one morning and it was just like that if Daddy somehow finds out and asks. Who was driving?"</p><p>The bespectacled kid raised a hand. Charley grinned but his hands were shaking. He turned and looked at the guy.</p><p>"Buddy, I don't condone aggressive driving, however, you're not 85, don't drive like it." Charley said, taking his wallet out and handing a bill to the girl, "Now, go."</p><p>The kids, either confused or angry, nodded and got back in the car, as if they were in a trance. Charley cracked and leaned on the car in a coughing fit.</p><p>"You okay there, Kringas?" Mary said.</p><p>"I feel like I just snorted a line." Charley said as he finished off his cough and wiped his hands on his pants, "That was wonderful."</p><p>"You're a new type of disorder." Mary said, "Look at my car."</p><p>Charley stepped away as to get a better look, putting his arms behind his back like a bird. </p><p>"I can walk till I find a pay-phone." Charley said.</p><p>"You can't leave me here." Mary said, "You know what sorta freaks drive through Rural Pennsylvania in the middle of the night?"</p><p>"You can have my pocket knife then." Charley said.</p><p>Mary opened the car door and gestured for him to get in. He shook his head.</p><p>"I don't want-"</p><p>"It still drives." Mary said, "It might explode with us in it, but it still drives."</p><p>Charley grumbled, giving her a little wave with his hand and sitting down in the car like it was a foolish decision, melodramatic and pissed. </p><p>They drove for a bit, both of them hyperaware of every noise and rattle the vehicle made. The crunches and the hisses too. Charley had his hand hovering over the door handle, eyes staring out his window.</p><p>Mary felt sick. Her car was fucked up, she was out in the middle of nowhere, and at any given moment Charley could jump out and run rather than be with her.</p><p>That made sense, maybe. He shouldn't have to die because of Mary's recklessness. But then again he was the only reason she was out here. It was a questionable decision.</p><p>"Next time I plus one at your holiday work party, do I have to pretend to be your brother?" Charley said, still focused on the door.</p><p>The car made a rattle.</p><p>"I don't know." Mary said, "I didn't think that far."</p><p>Charley nodded and looked away from the door, leaning back in the seat, "Can I apologize to you again?"</p><p>For half a second, Mary looked over at him. He was looking right at her. She looked back at the road, now darker as the sun began to set.</p><p>"No." She said, "It's fine, for now."</p><p>The thing about shitty off the road motels is that they, in fact, shitty. They suck. Everything about them is sickening. </p><p>Mary was sprawled out on a so called "queen sized" bed that was closer to a full, shoes finally off, starring at what appeared to be a water stain on the ceiling. It was transfixing, like watching a sink drain, her mind had turned it to spinning. She closed her eyes and when she reopened them, the spinning had stopped, leaving just a brown circle.</p><p>Charley was sitting on the other bed, elbow resting on his knee, as he ate from a tiny bag of probably expired trail mix sold in the office. He was staring off at the wall, empty, blank. Mary sat up and looked over.</p><p>"Charley, do I come off as a spinster?"</p><p>Charley turned and opened his mouth to say something, but instead stood up and sat next to her, handing her the bag of trail mix.</p><p>"You don't spin." Charley said.</p><p>"You know what I mean." Mary said.</p><p>"I do, and I know what I mean too." Charley said. He shifted away, looking at the lamp, "I think I know what I mean."</p><p>Mary grabbed his heavy arm and held it. It felt nice to be holding anyone, even if it was just Charley. </p><p>"I'll take it as a compliment." She said.</p><p>"You should." Charley said, "I usually mean things in the nice way."</p><p>Mary brought it upon herself to wrap his arm around her, like it was a pillow, pressing her head into his shoulder, "No you don't."</p><p>Charley glanced at her, pulling a face. she shoved him, gentle, and he dramatically pulled away. </p><p>"What are we gonna do?" Charley said, "About the car?"</p><p>"Tow it to some shop." Mary said, "Then... I don't know. This is my first car accident, ever. I've never even gotten a dent."</p><p>Charley shifted away from her again, this time standing up and going to his jacket, laid on the bed. He took out a cigarette and a lighter, lit it, and sat down. </p><p>"I'll pay." Charley said, "You had to come out here for me."</p><p>"Well, thanks." Mary said, "I'll appreciate it more when I don't show up to work and lose my job."</p><p>Charley gave her that look. The pitiful, guilty, anxious look, like he was a very sad deer in the headlights, one you'd feel sad about hitting rather than just angry. He put out his cigarette on the nightstand ashtray then went over to the phone, putting his hand on it but not dialing anything.</p><p>"We could call Frank." Charley said, "It'll be embarrassing as all hell, but he'll come."</p><p>Mary shrugged, "Maybe we should call Evelyn? She always comes through and I bet your little ass she knows someone who could fix my car."</p><p>"And… I don't know about the car. Tow it to a junk yard?" Charley said, taking his hand off the phone and sitting back down.</p><p>Mary almost wanted to bark at Charley about Evelyn, but it wasn't the root for tonight. Mary laid back down, biting her lip. Frank would be nice to see, but the questions he'd ask. And Charley and Frank would argue. And it would be a mess. But Evelyn… Mary sat back up.</p><p>"Does Evelyn not know you're out here?"</p><p>Charley smiled, "Notice how I didn't respond to that prying."</p><p>Now that was exciting! Mary grinned.</p><p>"She doesn't know you're out here!" Mary said, "Which means you were out here doing something that you don't want her to find out?"</p><p>Charley almost looked like he twitched from anxiety. He frowned. He was trying to make mary stop. It wasn't going to work. she kept looking at him and he looked away.</p><p>"I don't live with her." Charley said, "We hardly talk. She doesn't need to know where I am."</p><p>"Oh my god, are you having an affair?" </p><p>Mary felt faint. Charley didn't, clearly, he grumbled and put his face in his hands, shaking his head.</p><p>"That was rude to ask." Mary said, "It's just not like you to keep secrets."</p><p>Charley raised his hand, "Mary."</p><p>"I can't remember of one secret you have ever kept."</p><p>"That's the point of secrets I think."</p><p>"Okay. That's true." Mary said, "So why were you in the hospital?"</p><p>That was what mary wanted, and charley obliged, he looked up at her finally.</p><p>"Not much, I hit my head. Mild concussion. I just.. freaked out, like I always do." He said, "And you're not a spinster by the way, you're too young."</p><p>"Well, thanks, charley." Mary said, "Good to know I'm on the path."</p><p>"I didn't say that-"</p><p>Mary tossed the bag of trail mix at Charley, unaware that it was open. Peanuts and raisins flew all over the carpet between the two beds. Charley's face dulled, and his eyes flicked to the ground. He brought his knees up to his chest and just stared at the floor.<br/>
Mary, oddly, felt the same way. Both sitting perfectly still, the clock ticking felt like beetles burrowing through Mary's skin. </p><p>What a night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Someone had once told Mary that the only reason to live in the city was to really live in the city. To this day she wasn't quite sure what that meant, and she couldn't remember who exactly said it. It might've been Charley. That type of incoherencey was almost on brand for him, he tended to just say things. Or maybe it was Evelyn. Evelyn was smart, and she hated the city. Together that had to mean something. Still, mary wasn't sure.</p>
<p>There was no one else staying in the motel, not a single car was in the parking lot. The owners, apparently, lived in a shack behind it. They were weird people, nice, but weird. Mary had never seen that many people with that many teeth.</p>
<p>As she entered her room, she was met with the onslaught of Charley yelling.</p>
<p>"Well, maybe if you actually COMMUNICATED with me I wouldn't stop talking to you for weeks on end!"</p>
<p>He was on the phone, gripping the receiver like it was going to fly away, leaned over, red in the face. He noticed Mary out of the corner of his eye and held a finger up.</p>
<p>"YEAH WELL I LOVE YOU TOO!"</p>
<p>Mary crossed over to the bed and sat. Charley let out a grumbly-yell and slammed the receiver down. His head collapsed near instantly into his hands and he lightly stomped his feet.</p>
<p>"I cannot STAND it!" He said.</p>
<p>Charley relaxed, if on cue and sat up, crossing his arms over his chest.</p>
<p>"Evelyn?" </p>
<p>"No." He said, "Frank. He's.. coming, by the way. We just got a little heated."</p>
<p>"Wow." Mary said, "Well, I wrote them a check for the next.. two days."</p>
<p>Charley got quiet. He shifted his gaze away and looked at the single window. The blinds were closed. It was almost entrancing, the focus in his eyes, as he got up, went over to it, and pulled on the cord. In the wrong way. They didn't move and he gave up, staring at the blinds.</p>
<p>"Other cord." Mary said.</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>Charley's almost childish lack of understanding of the world was almost cute, but mostly sorta sad. He nudged the blinds out of the way and looked out the window. </p>
<p>"It's just the other cord, Charley."</p>
<p>"I know." Charley said.</p>
<p>Mary got up, went over to the blinds and tugged on the right cord, pulling them up. Charley nodded and Mary lightly elbowed him in the ribs, joining the glance out the window.</p>
<p>Oh, her car. Her beautiful car! Everyone had told her it was foolish to have a car, especially a station wagon, when she very rarely left the city. But she had persevered! She had cared for it deeply, lovingly, it was her pride and joy! And now it was going to be gone. Mary wished she could throw a black dress on and grieve like a wealthy Edwardian widow. </p>
<p>She could see it, lounged on a fancy sofa, staring off into the distance, calling in the help to remove the portrait from above the fire place. <i>Oh, Jeeves, it hurts me to see it! It pains me so greatly!</i></p>
<p>Mary could never be that dramatic.</p>
<p>Charley put a hand on Mary's shoulder and tapped the window, "Want to go on a walk?"</p>
<p>"I wish we could go on a drive." Mary said, turning and grabbing her purse.</p>
<p>There wasn't much to walk to. They paced the motel's grounds, arms linked. They stared at an empty pool, now filled with an inch of rain water and frogs. Charley leaned down to see them better and Mary pulled him back.</p>
<p>"No." Mary said, "No frogs."</p>
<p>"What do you have against frogs?" Charley said.</p>
<p>"I hate slimy things."</p>
<p>"And yet, you are friends with me." Charley said as they began walking again.</p>
<p>The second place they came across was a brown floral print couch, dumped in the trench on the side of the road. Mary gave Charley a look, leaned down, picked up a rock, and tossed it at the sofa. Out scurried some type of rodent.</p>
<p>"Isn't nature wonderful?" Charley said.</p>
<p>"7 years ago you would've grabbed that thing and kept it as a pet." Mary said </p>
<p>"Only the best for my daughters." Charley said.</p>
<p>They returned to the Motel and passed by the office. As they did, the door swung open and out stepped one of the owners, grinning with all 50 of her perfect, shiny, white teeth.</p>
<p>"Hello! Hello! We were waiting for you!" She said, "You had someone call asking for you."</p>
<p>"Frank?" Charley said.</p>
<p>"Mr. Shepard."</p>
<p>"Did he leave a message?"</p>
<p>"Yes. He said, 'it will take me long to get there.'" then, without elaborating, she went back into the office.</p>
<p>There was something therapeutic about laying on the floor. Even if this floor was probably incredibly dirty and covered in dried bodily fluids that made Mary sorta sick to think about. She closed her eyes and pictured her apartment. </p>
<p>She needed to redecorate it. She wanted more colors, reds and blues. A little bit of pop. She wanted a new arm chair, something she could sit in with a glass of wine and feel powerful in.</p>
<p>That was probably more of an Evelyn thing. Mary didn't have the presence, the energy, the feeling.</p>
<p>She could. Someday. Or maybe not. It was a debatable thing.</p>
<p>Mary sat up and looked around from her spot on the floor. The room almost seemed alien. That's how she liked it. It was almost relaxing.</p>
<p>Charley had fallen asleep, arm over his eyes, snoring gently. Even beyond the noise, it was a bit of a drag. Talking was a good way to pass the time. She wanted to talk.</p>
<p>Mary found herself back at the window, staring down the car. The tow service was coming soon. She'd have to go out there and say goodbye. She didn't want to have to say goodbye, though she wasn't quite sure why she had so much attachment to the thing.</p>
<p>She only really used the car to go to Evelyn's… or to rescue Charley from whatever stupid scheme he got himself into. If she visited family, she'd take the train, if she had a trip, she'd take the train or fly, she never drove for herself. That probably meant something.</p>
<p>Mary didn't feel like exploring it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Merrily discord wasn't ready for me to tell them the FACT that Mary is a CAR PERSON!!! So instead of throwing this shit at my friends there first you're getting it here. Feel special this-website-that-I-literally-only-use-for-merrily</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The car was gone! Towed last night, Mary had written a check right then and there. Her beautiful car was now in the dump and Charley didn't even care. She'd dragged him out of his test and made him stand next to her incase the tow truck driver was a  creep.</p><p>It probably would've done more harm that good, considering Charley was half awake the whole time so was even less of a threat than he usually was. </p><p>It was morning. Frank hadn't arrived.</p><p>As Mary woke up, Charley was coming through the door. She sat up, nodding at him as he set a paper bag down at the end of the bed and sat next to it. He was out of breath.</p><p>"You run back to New York, Charley?" Mary said, "Thanks for coming back for me."</p><p>"No--" he shook his head and stopped for a minute, "there's a gas station 5 miles that way and I went and got us breakfast."</p><p>If Mary had kids, she would probably tell them that meals are the most sacred bonding event anyone could have with another. Eating in the same space as someone was more loving, caring, and powerful than a conversation could ever be.</p><p>Mary had never wolfed down a breakfast bar faster, though. A real meal was all she wanted, it was perfect. </p><p>"I've had that car since I was 20." Mary said.</p><p>Charley frowned, "I can say I'm sorry again."</p><p>"No." Mary said, "It's just.. I'm a little torn up. And don't start with the city stuff, I know I don't NEED it and it's a real expense, but I like it."</p><p>Charley handed her the rest of his food, shaking his head and gesturing for her to take it, "I get it."</p><p>Mary took the food and just held it. </p><p>"When I was a- I was 17, I think? I could drive. I finally saved up enough to buy a car off my- my sister's husband used to sell used cars- I loved that car." Charley said, "It was security, I think. Knowledge that I could drive away someday, just me."</p><p>"Control." Mary said.</p><p>"Control." Charley repeated, "I drove up here- well to Pittsburgh, once. It was a whole thing, I got back to Chicago and my father about beat me."</p><p>"Was Frank with you?"</p><p>Charley shrugged.</p><p>What a way to kill a conversation! Mary wanted to collapse to the ground, let something effect her, because Charley was sure not doing. She wanted to grab him and shake him.</p><p>"I came all the way out here for you and you won't even talk to me!" Mary blurted out.</p><p>Charley didn't really react, he just looked up as if it was anything else she was saying. Mary wanted to sink so far into the bed that she went out the other side of the earth and shot into space.</p><p>It was after that brief moment of silence that Charley seemed to process what she'd said, and his face twisted, his eyebrows knit, his eyes got that pathetic gleam in them, and he looked like he was about to start crying. </p><p>If only gravity was a bit stronger.</p><p>He closed his eyes for a brief moment and shook his hand as if he was trying to find the words and then said, "I- I- I think that- I don't have anything to say mary, I don't. I'm out of things to say, there is nothing left."</p><p>Mary got up and crossed the room, she didn't want to be too close,  "What does that mean, Charley?"</p><p>Charley stayed fixed where he was, still, not even turning to look at her, "I don't know! I don't know what it means at all! It means that I should've just taken the train back to New York!"</p><p>Mary blew out air, hitting her hand on the little table that the broken television sat on, "I don't even know what to say that!"</p><p>"I don't know what I'm expecting you to." Charley said.</p><p>"I don't know." Mary said, "All I know is that I drove 8 hours to get you from the emergency room, and you won't even tell me a bit of what and why this has all happened!"</p><p>He turned and looked at her. He wasn't twisted or upset, simply looking. He raised a hand, half cupped and gentle as if he was asking her to come over (which she didn't) then said with focus on every word, "Mary, I just feel as if we're on the same wavelength."</p><p>Mary pulled her shoes on and grabbed her purse, looking back at him, frozen how he was, waiting for a response.</p><p>"I don't think we are, Charley." Mary said.</p><p>Charley dropped his hand and nodded. Another conversation gone.</p><p>Mary felt it set as she got outside and shut the door behind her. Like jello cooling in the fridge. She wanted to lay down on the concrete and never speak again. Mary and her stupid tongue. Mary and her stupid ability to make every situation worse.</p><p>A car pulled up in front of her and Mary didn't even bother to look at it. Until Frank stepped out. </p><p>Mary never hugged someone quicker. Frank had to nudge her off after one second too long.</p><p>"Hey, pal." He said, "Sorry it took me so long."</p><p>"It is so nice not to be stuck here anymore." Mary said.</p><p>"You seem tense." Frank said.</p><p>Mary nodded and sat down on the hood of he car, rubbing her eyes with one of her hands.<br/>
Frank half smiled, sheepish, leaning back and tapping his foot.</p><p>"You know how it is." Mary said.</p><p>"I don't really." Frank said, "So, can you tell me the deal? I'd love to know how you both ended up here."</p><p>Mary brought a finger to her lip and shook her head. Frank narrowed his eyes, grumbling.</p><p>"Well, do you know what's up with him then?"</p><p>"You know that I don't." Mary said.</p><p>Frank shrugged, "I don't know."</p><p>Sitting in the car alone with Frank was more tense than fighting with Charley.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mary has the right to kill</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mary wished that the weather was different, that it was raining, so that sitting in the car with Frank was more normal, but no, it was just sitting. Frank was combing through his hair, looking at himself in the mirror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really don’t want to be stuck here.” Frank said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Mary said, “I just want a couple more minutes of peace.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frank tossed the comb in the back seat and laughed, shaking his head, “You sound a mother of four when her kids are at the park.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mary crossed her arms over her chest, not replying. Frank frowned, clasping his hands together with a clap. He opened the door and gave Mary a look, not a glare, just a look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just talk to me.” Mary said, “I never get to talk to you alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frank closed the door and turned to her, “What do you want to talk about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s your day, pal?” Mary said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frank smiled, looking down, “Well, I stayed at a motel last night so I could come and get you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frank gestured out the windshield, “How was </span>
  <em>
    <span>this?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frank was funny in a sort of stupid way. He didn’t have to try to be funny and he didn’t ever try, he just sorta was. He was charming like that, naturally funny without even having to put the effort in. He was lucky like that. Stupid Frank. Frank had everything, he had the best of both worlds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a brief moment, Mary reached over and grabbed his hand and brought it to her face. He let her, sorta tilting his head like a dog.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t get it,” She said, “I don’t get how I’m supposed to be able to navigate life anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because Charley?”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not everything is about Charley. He just shows off how.. Weird everything is. How demented my life is.” Mary said, not really sure if she meant it, “I’m going to get back to the city, I might not have a job anymore, and I don't know what I’m going to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frank opened the door again, giving Mary a nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How can you be so close to not one, but two people, and still feel like you’re sitting alone in a room with the A/C cranked too high. The tension in Frank’s car made Mary feel like she was an over-tightened guitar string and that every word that came out of anyone’s mouth was a slight change in air pressure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rolled down her window a crack, deciding to focus on the whistle of the air entering the car rather than the jazzy songs on the radio. Frank was tapping his fingers rhythmically on the wheel, mumbling under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charley was in the backseat, rubbing his hands together then bringing them around each other in a cycle. The noise of skin on skin made Mary sorta sick to her stomach but she was deciding, consciously, to let it go. It was very hard to stand it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They slowed as they passed through a small town, Frank turning down the radio and clearing his throat. No one said anything. He cleared his throat again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you choking?” Charley said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frank smiled, “I’m not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Charley said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frank mumbled something under his breath and turned the radio back up. Charley returned to wringing his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What were they even doing? Everything felt burdensome, breathing, being in the car, it all felt heavy, like it wasn’t supposed to be. A tinge of motion sickness hit Mary and she leaned forward, forcing her eyes closed. Maybe if she couldn’t see them, they couldn’t see her. That was a possibility. She considered letting herself sleep, but the radio and the wind and Charley were all slightly too loud. And she needed to be awake because the guys needed someone to stand between them if an argument broke out, she was the only thing keeping the world from exploding, and she hadn’t done that very well today all ready so she had to keep on her game! She had to make sure that she was being a good friend because right now she sure didn’t feel like she was any friend at all. She didn’t feel like she had a clue who was in the car with her and whether or not it even mattered. Is Frank a friend just because he came all the down here? Is Charley a friend even though he is so keen on keeping secrets he really has no right to ask? There was no sympathy from them, no empathy, no compassion, no care. They were just people! NO! That wasn’t true. Mary didn’t feel that way. Mary loved her friends and they loved her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course they did. Of course she did. She wanted someone ELSE to confirm it but they seemed hard set on never doing so.  Seemingly to Frank and Charley, friendship was just heavily  implying something and never confirming or denying it and rarely even letting ti settle, that was security. Friendship was not asking questions, was not wanting answers, was just… being around each other. Nothing deeper than being around each other, not understand each other or anything. Friendship was a surface level adventure with only promises below. Maybe that’s how it had to be but she knew for sure that’s not how it had always been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mary felt a tug on her arm and shot up, letting out a gasp. It was dark. They were in the city. She’d fallen asleep.The door was open, Charley was standing outside it, waiting, grinning like a doofus. Frank was laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should’ve woken you up a few hours ago!” Frank said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Mary said, half-mumbling and letting Charley help her out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frank gave Charley a “call-me” gesture and then drove off before Mary had fully woken up. She pulled away from Charley and stretched. He put his hands in his pocket and looked down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to talk to you.” He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was nice to be home, but not nearly as nice as she hoped it would be. She sorta missed the right to think about her spinster aunts. She’d have to visit her sisters to feel right in thinking about it again any time soon. She missed the brief, stressful vacation and the people with too many teeth already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary and Charley were drinking. That was Mary’s trick to get conversation out of Charley, and it worked. Not in the right way, but it still worked. Even if he was sitting across the room, sorta rocking back and forth on the sofa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Charley said, “I just don’t like talking to people. I like talking to you as much as I can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You used to talk a lot more.” Mary said,”We all did. It feels like we’re all splitting apart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charley shrugged, “I’m saying- We all have lives.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t.” Mary said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charley looked like he was going to argue, then he downed his drink and laid back, raising a hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won.” Mary said, “Why were you in Pittsburgh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have aspirin?” He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In my bathroom.” Mary said, “But my cabinet is locked, sister’s kids, I’ll unlock it with an answer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charley adjusted in his seat, stopping with the rocking, and shook his head, “I was seeing a friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Charley didn’t have any friends!</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>looooooooooooool</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>Crrrr-crrr-crrr</i><br/>Charley was the only person Mary had never met who would crunch on aspirin. It was evil, sorta, the sound at least. Mary wondered what her nurse sister would’ve thought of it. Charley was sorta mindlessly doing it, sitting there, glaring right back at her. He didn’t want to talk,she was dead set on forcing it.</p><p>Mary wanted friendship to mean something, and to her friendship meant honesty. She was going to make Charley honest, it didn’t matter what it took. It was important, it was very important. It was one last thing to grasp onto.</p><p>Charley finished his last crunch of aspirin and swallowed it down with a swig of water, coughing a bit. He closed his eyes tight then sighed.</p><p>“I don’t know what else you want me to say.”</p><p>“What friend?” Mary said, “You know like… 5 people!”</p><p>“Give me a break, Mary, it’s more like… Ten.” He caught what he said and started to laugh.</p><p>Mary slammed her cup down on the coffee table, shaking the room. Charley brought his knees to his chest, looking away.</p><p>“You can understand why this is distressing, right?” Mary said.</p><p>"Because you're needy, I get it." Charley said, too confident, "I get it."</p><p>He was such a fucking prick. He seemed to realize this too because he looked away, behind him, pulling his shoulders up.</p><p>"I should go home." He said.</p><p>"Why?" Mary said, "There's no one waiting for you."</p><p>Charley got up, slow, shaky, and passed by her on the way to the door. Mary grabbed his hand. He stopped and let her hold it. Charley's hand was clammy. Mary didn't like it.</p><p>"There's a spider up in my kitchen cupboard, where I keep the glasses, she's probably been waiting." Charley said.</p><p>Mary pulled her legs up and turned towards him, pulling his hand in closer. His little silver wedding band, ones that he and Evelyn had gotten 3 whole years after they were married, was pushed in too far on the finger. With her other hand, Mary pulled the ring forward a bit. Charley chuckled.</p><p>"Stay." Mary said, "Stay and sleep on my couch and take the first train to Evelyn's in the morning."</p><p>Charley pulled his hand away, "I don't want to see Evelyn, that's the thing." There was the dullness to him, like he'd finally given up on fighting, "I was in pittsburgh to be away from Evelyn." He said, half quiet, "That's all you deserve to know."</p><p>Deserve was such a harsh word. It was a final word. Mary didn't like being told what she deserved.</p><p>"Why?" Mary said, grabbing his hand again, "Because Evelyn's my friend?"</p><p>Charley nodded, "Yes."</p><p>"You're my friend too-" </p><p>He yanked his hand away, having to step back to balance himself. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. </p><p>"Mary, when push comes to shove, I don't think it's right to put me above her. And it will happen."</p><p>"Talk like a normal person, Charley." Mary said, standing up and grabbing him again, "I just want the full story."</p><p>Charley nudged her away, turned, and went.</p><p>Maybe she tried too hard. But she'd get it out of him soon enough.</p><p>Charley was really sorta stupid. That was the entire problem. He was stupid and a bad liar and a birdy little runt. </p><p>Mary had to face the night alone. And she wasn't tired. <br/>Mary entered the kitchen, filled her glass with the first bottle she found, and grabbed the phone.</p><p>"Hi." She said after the recipient answered, "I've found your husband."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mary realized that she'd maybe gone too far only when she was sitting, the next evening, in her apartment, Evelyn sitting across from her.</p><p>Evelyn was smoking. Evelyn never smoked. Mary could count on her hands the times she'd seen Evelyn smoke. It was 3 times. It was a social thing. Evelyn was practically an engineer and getting the right people to right here and the wrong people to ignore her. Weird how she ended up Mary's friend then. Mary was not "the right people" she was just Mary.</p><p>Evelyn didn't particularly seem to enjoy smoking either, it seemed like a burden. She wasn't like Charley, who smoked when he was especially stressed (which one would think would be constantly, but Charley said he was trying to quit) or Frank, who had tried smoking once and had spent the entire rest of the night coughing and hacking. </p><p>Mary smoked regularly, not too regularly but definitely not rarely. It was just what she did.</p><p>"I'm confused on what you really think is going on." She said, "and in all honesty, I don't know if I'll be able to convince the sitter to let me stay another hour."</p><p>"It doesn't bother you that he just disappeared for a few days and I had to come and bring him home?" Mary said.</p><p>Evelyn brought the cigarette to her lips, then lowered it and let out one, intense, mocking laugh.</p><p>"Toots, I don't see him anyways. He comes down once every three months." She said, "And if he ends up dead, I've got a great life insurance policy on his ass."</p><p>Mary didn't say anything. Evelyn leaned forward and pressed her palm to her forehead.</p><p>"This isn't the life I would've chosen, Mary." Evelyn said, "If, at 26, you laid out potential paths for my life, I would've taken any other."</p><p>"I'm... Sorry." Mary said.</p><p>"Really, Mary. It's funny. I think if I could be anyone right now, it would be you." She said.</p><p>Mary wasn't sure if that was a compliment. </p><p>"No kids, a fufiling career, single," Evelyn laughed, "Other than the apartment in the city, Mary, I would kill to be you."</p><p>Mary shifted.</p><p>"I'm not here to make you play therapist." Evelyn said, standing up.</p><p>The neutrality in Evelyn's voice was almost scary. Like Mary was her student who said something just slightly incorrect.</p><p>"Loving Charley is like loving a stray cat." She said, "you can do it all you want, but it's never going to end well."</p><p>She started on her way out.</p><p>"That's a little cynical, isn't it?" Mary said, "Doesn't that make you sad?"</p><p>Evelyn stopped, turning around and leaning on the sofa. She reached over and grabbed Mary's shoulders, sorta squeezing them.</p><p>"You're the only one who makes me sad." Evelyn said, "I've made my choice, you seem to not have."</p><p>Mary looked up at her. Her focused eyes were staring through Mary, like she wasn't even there.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"You still want Frank, you still want Charley and I together." Evelyn said, releasing her grip and standing up, "There's no choices there, its status quo. Make a choice, Mary."</p><p>Make a choice, Mary.</p><p>Mary made a choice to stand outside Charley's city apartment, shifting through her pockets, trying to find the spare key he gave her (that she always kept in her raincoat, perfect hiding place!)<br/>Unfortunately, she was beat by a tired looking Charley opening the door. He stepped back and gestured for her to come in.</p><p>"I saw Evelyn today." Mary said, hanging her coat up.</p><p>"I know." Charley said, "She called and said that if I worried you there must be something really wrong." He yawned and shut the door.</p><p>"And?" Mary said.</p><p>He shrugged, "I don't know. I told her it's a long story, that you're just being a good friend, and that I'm under the weather."</p><p>"So you lied." Mary said.</p><p>"No." Charley said, "Well, yes. But I don't count it as a lie unless it hurts her. If it helps her sleep at night it doesn't matter how false it is."</p><p>Mary and Charley went into the living room together, Charley taking a seat on the single chair in his entire apartment, Mary leaning on the wall.</p><p>"Charley, what I don't get is how we argued all last night and how I just showed up and now you're all open and happy with me like it's nothing."</p><p>"Oh, I don't know. I'm feeling defeated tonight. I burnt dinner, Frank's pissed off at me for making him drive all the way down there to get us, Evelyn's probably pissed too for all I know." Charley said, leaning back and closing his eyes, "I can't stay mad at you. You're not Frank or Ted, I don't want to hit you with a book sometimes. You're good intentioned even if those intentions are not ones that I quite like."</p><p>Mary came over and sat next to him on the floor, "You're real dumb, Kringas."</p><p>Charley opened one eye, "I know."</p><p>"So, will you tell me why you were in pittsburgh?" She said.</p><p>Charley rolled a bit to face her, "Would you tell me why you came?"</p><p>"We're friends, Charley." Mary said.</p><p>"Well, yeah, but I've got to believe there's more too it." Charley sat up, "What's the analysis? Why would you come to save me?"</p><p>"I don't know." Mary said, "Tell me yours then I'll tell you mine, I'll think on it."</p><p>Charley looked away, "Oh, you're not going to want to say a word to me."</p><p>Mary didn't know where to go from there, she just sat. Charley sat up and grabbed her hand, shaking it.</p><p>"What the hell." Charley said, "When it all falls apart, you'll find it out anyways." </p><p>Mary suddenly wasn't sure if she wanted to hear this. He began anyways.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charley hated feeling out of place. But ever since he'd been alive, he always had. He was too weird looking, or liked the wrong things too much, or didn't know how to stand right. He felt out of place. It was almost core to who he was, the base. If he asked anyone to describe him the answer would probably be "a bit odd." There wasn't any place.</p><p>He really hated feeling out of place around people he chose to be around though. There was nothing worse.</p><p>That was charley around Ted's friends. Charley had nothing against gay people, they were just so odd. Charley had never experienced people like this before, he felt like every moment around them was squeezing glass.</p><p>Charley prided himself on being the most open minded in any room. Here he didn't feel like that, here he felt like he was 30 years behind.</p><p>Tonight in particular was apparently quite a special night. All the gay people that Ted knew had collected into his very nice apartment, and were drinking and talking and laughing, and Ted was playing music, and drinking and talking and laughing and Charley HATED this apartment. The entire apartment was red, everything was different shades of red. charley felt like his head was going to explode.</p><p>People were discussing texts that Charley had read in ways that Charley couldn't comprehend. People were laughing at things that Charley couldn't find funny. He was lost. He wanted to go home, but he also wanted to stay. He had told Ted he would stay! He had promised Ted he would stay. And for once in Charley's life, he had to TRY to be a good friend rather than him just being wonderful by comparison… or maybe there was something wrong with his other friendships. He tried not to think about it.</p><p>Ted began a new song. A hoard of his drunk friends excitedly began to sing along. Charley did not recognize the song.</p><p>There was at least once person in the bathroom, and Charley wasn't going to go out onto the balcony because it was one of those nights where throwing himself off it seemed like it might be fun, so he found himself in a very familiar place.</p><p>Ted's bedroom was almost childish. It had a fishtank. Charley liked fish as much as the next guy, though, so it was alright. Fish didn't have good enough vision to see out of the tank. At least that's what he told himself. Charley wondered what things those fish had seen if they could process the outside world. Probably terrible things. or wonderful things. Or at the very least, things that fish shouldn't have to see.</p><p>And the bed was another thing. Every single blanket or sheet or pillow had the worse texture known to man. If Charley sat with his bare skin on any part for too long, he would feel like scratching it off. Not because it made him itch, just because it was a better sensation than how it felt. He wondered if really the bed set was for show and that everyone would ever touched would would rather have slept on the bare mattress than have to play along. It was a long shot, Charley tended to be the only one who felt things that like.</p><p>Yet Charley still sat there, staring at the fish tank, brushing his hands along the cringe-worthy blanket, waiting for the sounds outside the door to fade. After some time, the sounds didn't fade but became normalized, unrecognizable. If only the fish would swim in a pattern, Charley would feel at ease. </p><p>The apartment had quieted down by the time Ted entered, slipping in like he was afraid of being caught, closing the door silently. </p><p>"I invite you because they like you." He said.</p><p>"And I come because I like you." Charley said.</p><p>Ted didn't say anything, opening his closet and taking out a gym bag. Still quiet, he took a few things out of the closet and placing them into the bag.</p><p>"Josh and Kelly's keyboardist came down with the stomach flu." He said, "I'm going to Pittsburgh."</p><p>Charley could not remember Josh and Kelly were.</p><p>"Tonight?" Charley said.</p><p>"Leaving in the morning." Ted said.</p><p>"What about your fish?" Charley said.</p><p>Ted stopped what he was doing and bit his lip. He came over and pat Charley's shoulder. Condescending.</p><p>"There are no fish in there, those are aquatic plants." He said.</p><p>"I thought I saw fish." Charley said.</p><p>Ted shook his head, sitting down and putting an arm around Charley, pulling him in close. Charley nudged him away, jerking his head away to look at the """""aquatic plants""""" They HAD to be fish.</p><p>"Everyone I know likes you." Ted said, accepting the rejection and taking off this jacket, "They think that Musical Husbands is perfectly camp."</p><p>"We met at a political satire and you think that I want to be writing musicals that are camp?" Charley said. </p><p>Ted laughed, "No, but I think that you've shown yourself to be good at writing campy political satires."</p><p>Charley got up and went over to the fishtank. Starring at it. The aquatic plants shifted in the water. Charley didn't trust plants that could move on their own. Ted almost seemed insulted, coming up behind him, as Charley could see in the reflection of the fish tank, and standing there, arms crossed loosely. </p><p>"Do you want to come to Pittsburgh with me?" </p><p>Charley hated having to make decisions. </p><p>He liked long car rides though, especially when he was crunched in the back of a van with Ted and a bunch of instruments. That was the height of life.</p><p>Moving vehicles were what was nice though, Charley couldn't say how long they had been driving but he didn't care. It was relaxing. He felt comfortable. Other than Josh and Kelly's arguing.</p><p>"Well maybe if shit didn't happen we'd be on a train right now." Kelly hissed, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.</p><p>Josh stretched and gave Charley a look, "Not my fault Ted brought someone."</p><p>Ted didn't even look in their direction, "Not my fault you let me."</p><p>Charley wanted to slunk down and die.</p><p>To make things worse, the 8 hour drive was not the worst thing of the day. The show was. Charley had spent much of his life working to be understanding and loving towards all forms of musical expression, but Josh and Kelly's songs were like Irving Berlin meets the sound a pigeon makes when it gets stuck in one's apartment kitchen and accidentally slams head first into a hot kettle.<br/>Charley spent the entire show leaned on a wall, trying to get a look at Ted as he played. It made charley reminisce of The Downtown club, except this place was a lot nicer than the downtown club. There were significantly less rats.</p><p>After they show Charley expected them to all go right back to the city, they seemed to be that stupid, but instead they all clunked up two flights of stairs into some stranger's apartment.</p><p>Charley didn't mind that. He enjoyed sitting on the floor with Ted next to him, that was the height of human interaction. Across from them Josh and Kelly were half passed out, stoned, finally quiet. Charley had considered joining them, but Ted was staying sober tonight and Charley wanted to keep company. Trying was so much harder than it seemed!</p><p>There were other people in the apartment too, laughing, talking, drinking, smoking. Charley once again felt out of place. This time, however, it was not because he didn't understand these people, but because he was just different.</p><p>That was grief. That's what Charley had always referred to those frequent realizations, he had one about twice a year. If there was anyone Charley liked, it eventually become abundantly clear to him that he was not on the same wavelength of them. Understanding was not just hard, it was impossible.</p><p>Ted pulled Charley in closer and rested his giant head on Charley's shoulder. He was warm. </p><p>The first person to ever really make Charley realize (other than his own family, who he'd less realized the contrast from, and more it had been thrown at him since the day he was born) was Frank. Now it was Ted. It was all the same.</p><p>Ted figured out that Charley wasn't into whatever he was doing and pulled away, patting Charley's knee.<br/>He was wormy. He always had been wormy. Ever since the first day they met, he had no qualms against being wormy. How he would snark at Beth was wormy.<br/>That was a lie. Charley was a liar. Ted wasn’t wormy. Ted was just some guy. He was nice. He was comfortable. He was the only other gay person Charley really knew, as far as he could remember… which was weird considering he knew lots of actors and writers and directors… That’s what made Ted all the more valuable. </p><p>Charley rose and stretched, "I'm going to stand in the stairwell."</p><p>Ted half laughed and nodded.</p><p>Stairwells were a nice place. They were quieter than the apartment but peacefully louder than, say, the roof. There were two women sitting a few steps down talking, quiet. Charley fished around in his pockets for a cigarette and took one out, deciding not to light it but just to hold it. <br/>He felt odd. Not happy or sad or angry or anything, just odd. He felt like he was on an alien planet. <br/>Charley leaned on the handrail, nudging it uncomfortably in his back. He put the cigarette away and just stood there, staring at the wall. <br/>If he was nice, he would go into the city and try to find shop that was open so he could get a postcard for his kids. They liked postcards. <br/>But Charley wasn't nice. Clearly. He was here instead of there. Charley was a bad person even. <br/>If he sat on that thought he'd start crying. He liked his kids, he missed his kids, and if he were a better father, he might even want his kids. He stopped the thought in its track. Not tonight.</p><p>No, no, the thing was, it didn't make any sense. Charley had a general idea of what was considered normal, from his many years observing Frank and Mary's life, and he was pretty sure it was abnormal to travel all the way down here for no reason other than to be with Ted. Just to sit with Ted. To watch Ted. If sex had been involved, maybe, but it wasn't. It was just being with Ted. That was weird. That made Charley feel out of place, but he wasn't sure what place he was out of. He was uncomfortable.</p><p>Ted came clunking over a few moments later, giving someone a nod as he passed. He stepped over someone on the floor and grabbed Charley's arm.</p><p>"They got another gig." Ted said, "They need me still."</p><p>"Other guy can't come down?" Charley said, "Is he dying?"</p><p>"It's tommorow." Ted said, "and you're gonna love this."</p><p>"You don't know that."</p><p>"It's in Chicago." Ted said it and his face lit up, "Isn't that something? Aren't you from there?"</p><p>Charley didn't say anything.</p><p>"We'll find a pay-phone, you call Evelyn." Ted said.</p><p>"I'm- what?" Charley said.</p><p>"I want you to come with me--" Ted stopped himself, "I want to.. see- you know what I mean, Charley. We'll stay there for the weekend. I want to see what bullshit turned you into you."</p><p>Charley was almost dizzy.</p><p>"I know it's a whole thing." Ted said, "Say Evelyn you're visiting your-- your sister, she's the one who lives in Chicago still?"</p><p>Charley was definitely dizzy. He grabbed the arm rail.</p><p>"I'm-" Charley couldn't think, "I don't want to go to Chicago."</p><p>Ted kept that stupid grin on like it was nothing, "It'll just be me and you, those two are going back to New York moment they get paid, and I'll fly us back."</p><p>Charley dug his other hand into his leg.</p><p>"I don't- I don't know what you want me to say." Charley sputtered out, "You want to meet my family?"</p><p>"I don't have to." Ted said, "But, you could just say I'm your new collaborator."</p><p>Charley was so lost for words he just stared at Ted. His face only slightly dropped, he put a hand on Charley's shoulder. Charley swatted it away.</p><p>"Family a bad subject?" Ted said.</p><p>"No." Charley said, "I would love to see my sister. She is a very kind woman, however- Ted-" Charley swallowed hard, "I don't want to- Ted, all you are is Ted."</p><p>Ted didn't say anything. That made it harder.</p><p>"You were the pianist for a show I wrote when I was 21." Charley said, "and now.. we're doing whatever, because you are attractive and.. nice to me. And I'm only here because you are attractive and nice to me and I'm incapable of saying no, but I do have to say no because, I'm a married man, and I don't want to bring you that heavily into my own life."</p><p>Ted stepped back, a different toothy smile taking over his face, "What do you mean?"</p><p>Ted was.. not very bright.</p><p>"We're not close enough to go to Chicago together for a weekend." Charley said. </p><p>Ted figured it out, face dropping and nodded, mumbling an "Oh," and stepping back.<br/>Charley half-laughed, looking down. </p><p>"I'm sorry." Ted said, "I thought considering everything over the years and-- bringing you here. I don't know." He smiled again, "Thought it meant something, Charley. I really did." He laughed, turned, and went back inside.</p><p>Charley never was able to get a grip on that "letting people down gently" thing. He either caved and just said yes and ended up married with 4 children or he ended making them feel bad and go back into the apartment they were just in. Life was hard like that.</p><p>He felt bad. His stomach twisted and his chest burned, it didn't ache, it burned.  He twisted around and began down the stairs.</p><p>Problem was that there were people on the stairs. <br/>Charley had fallen down many a pair of stairs. He'd even been thrown down a few flights! But tripping over another person? That was different. He didn't fall far, managing to stop his fall about 8 steps down. He pulled himself up, dizzy. The woman he tripped on sat at the top of the stair, looking pissed, but the other woman's eyes were wide.</p><p>"You okay, man?" She said, tapping the others shoulder to make her look up.</p><p>"Holy shit, dude." The other one said.</p><p>Charley focused his eyes and noticed the pool of blood dripping from the side of his head onto his shoulder. </p><p>Charley didn't get the deal. He'd had many a situation with a bit of minor head trauma in his life, at least 25 or so times. Once, during a protest, he got his head hit with a… metal thing and he didn't go anywhere about that.</p><p>When he'd first gotten to the ER, he had sat in a waiting room, he'd filled out forms. Now he was sitting in the ER proper, filling out more forms. Or rather he'd finished the forms some time ago, they were just sitting there waiting for a nurse.</p><p>Charley hated hospitals. Everything about them was sickening, they were loud, bright, and full of people. And to make it worse, a headache had crept up from a minor twang to a major annoyance. He would close his eyes, then the moment he had focused his mind off the pain, someone would pass him and accidentally nudge him and his brain was right back on it.</p><p>He felt sick. Probably from the sitting. Or maybe from Ted. Or maybe from the smashing his head on the stair. Or maybe simply from the fact that he was in a loud, bright, room, with the occasional distance ailing scream.</p><p>It seemed whenever he tried not to think about it, it got worse. Everything got worse. Everything hurt more, everything was louder, everything was brighter, till he was hunched over, hands holding his head, glasses off to the side, digging his nails into his forehead to distract.</p><p><i>You're a fucking idiot.</i> Evelyn was going to have so many questions when she dug this shit up. </p><p><i>Come clean.</i> That would be a treat. Downfall of a lifetime, and Charley would have no one to fall back on. Frank would lose his mind. Mary would never talk to him again. </p><p><i>You're going to have to ride the train home.</i> Now that was a nightmare.</p><p>Charley was certain that he was having a heart attack, right then and there. Convenient, then, that he was in a hospital. Inconvenient that he couldn't steady himself to get words out.</p><p>Something they don't tell you about hyperventilating is that it hurts after a while. And that it makes every type of dizziness just a little bit worse. And that it doesn't help pain.<br/>There was no physiological reason that hyperventilating needed to exist. At least that's what Charley thought, if he'd bothered to pay attention in his highschool biology class maybe he would've known better, but with his current brain, he couldn't think of a single logical reason it might need to exist.</p><p>There probably was one.</p><p>Another thing no one ever told Charley is that doctors and nurses are really rude. He'd figured that out by experience! They were rude and bitchy and he hated them all, not just as a group but also individually</p><p>It was during this very tenuous night that he eventually got access to a phone. There were very little options. Ted was out, he was probably in Chicago, and Evelyn was out because Charley didn't want to scare the children, and Frank… frank was out because Charley would rather fall down another flight of stairs than deal with him, and that.. left Mary.</p><p>Oh, joy.</p><p>"Mary, guess where I'm at?"</p><p>"Your apartment- look, buddy, I'm going out the door-"</p><p>"You guessed wrong. Starts with a P ends with a -ittsburgh."</p><p>Mary was quiet for a moment, "Why?"</p><p>"It's a long story. I'm in the ER."</p><p>Mary siggggghhhhed, "Let me call my boss, Charley."</p><p>Charley rambled off the hospital, then hung up.</p><p>All that Charley was left with the following morning was a bottle containing a few Valiums, and instructions to rest and see his doctor when he got back to the city. <br/>Great.<br/>However, he was greeted by Mary, tired and grumpy looking, standing outside her car, map in hand.</p><p>Charley downed the valium and approached her. It was going to be a long ride home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mary didn't know what to say, or what she was supposed to say. Charley was surprisingly stoic. Or maybe he was just tired. It was always hard to tell.</p><p>He shifted, sitting up a bit and clearing his throat, glancing at Mary with this pitiable little smile, like he was going to start crying at any moment.</p><p>Mary's stomach hurt.</p><p>"Well." Charley said, "Why'd you come?"</p><p>Mary was so in shock, so sick, so confused, angry, sad, frustrated, cold, uncomfortable, confused, she just shrugged.</p><p>"Because you're my friend." She said, standing up, "And you're a good reminder why I'm not married and why I should be a spinster."</p><p>"I think you should be happy." Charley muttered, "Whoever or whatever you're with."</p><p>Mary nodded, "I think, I should… go."</p><p>Charley shot up, quick, like he'd just been stuck from behind and grabbed her, "Not a word, to anyone, you have to promise me that. You have to, Mary. You have to." Her arm hurt with his fingers dug into them.</p><p>"Yeah." Mary said, in sort of a trance, "Not a word."</p><p>Charley pulled her into a hug, a tight one. She could feel his breathing, fast. Mary felt nothing.</p><p>Mary pulled away, gave him a smile, and went out, leaving her coat behind. She just wanted to go home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lol that was fun. I write a lot of merrily stuff but most of it is in script format unfortunately. Debating on posting something I wrote a while ago about Charley's family, Frank, and Gussie! All fun.<br/>This was a fun thing to write.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've had an extreme need to write lately. Wrote like 10,000 words between my blog and my serious writing and then clunked this out.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>